Where You Want To Be
by Black Demon567
Summary: AUish. Commander Squall Leonhart just might have met the girl of his dreams... but all women come with a price. Sometimes, the price is not of money... Chapter Three Is Up! SqXRi,SeXQu,IrXSel,ZeXLB Still rather has no plot!
1. Prologue

**Where You Want To Be  
**_Chapter One: Prologue  
_By Black Demon567

"_Love...is such a complicated thing,  
__You see...it makes people do  
__all crazy sorts of things." _

**Author's Note**: You guys have **no** idea how much trouble I am having with inspiration, let alone writer's block! It's quite depressing really... well, if you guys have read my first Final Fantasy fic, I really hope I've matured a lot from it... --#;;; God **knows** I'm a horrible author...

**Summary**: All his life Squall's never truly had anything in it. No love, no real friends (okay...he does have those, but does he acknowledge them? Noooooo...), no fun. Until he meets a certain someone...

**Status On Story**: Really has no plot. But...it's a bit AU...ish...;;;

**Author's Status On The Story**: It's pointless fluff to just get out of my system, 'sides, I know it'll suck.

**Disclaimer: **All normal and abnormal (...?) disclaimers apply here. I own nothing.

* * *

"C'mon!" 

"No!"

"Will you just go to the stupid thing!?"

"Why?"

"Because Selphie wants you to meet her!"

"She's your friend..."

"My BEST-friend... I know, but I had Selphie meet her and she absolutely loved her..."

"So why don't you get them married...?" Squall said in a serious tone, almost as if he didn't notice that he had made a joke.

"As kinky and nice as that sounds, I'm dating her Squall!" The cowboy sighed. He had been at Squall's office for the past hour trying to get the stubborn commander out of his office, into the world, and perhaps a piano recital? To Irvine it sounded meager, to Squall it sounded like too much to do in his busy schedule.

"Whatever..."

"There you go off with the infamous line, 'Whatever...'" Irvine ran a hand down his face. "Will you just go to the piano recital for us?" Squall just stared at the papers on his desk.

"Hell even Seifer's going!" Squall's eyes narrowed.

"He's going?" Irvine nodded looking a bit hopeful. "Then I'm most **definitely **not going." The cowboy almost fell.

"C'mon! If you don't go you know he'll call you a coward." The young commander stiffened.

"...who's your best-friend again...?"

Irvine smirked.

* * *

"You got him to go!?" A short, hyper, brunette piped. "Go Irvy!" 

"Anythin' for my little lady." Irvine smirked as he reached for her face to pull her into what he thought was a well-deserved kiss. Selphie's eyes went wide.

"Hyne! I've gotta go get ready!" She kissed him on the check quickly and ran off yelling, "Booyaka! Squall's going!" Irvine frowned.

"Damn it... I could've used a kiss..." He heard a few giggles as he looked to the side. There was a group of teenage girls looking at the cowboy, giggling, staring at his admirably, and pointing. He tipped his hat with a grin. "Ladies..." They all squealed with delight as he walked off.

Then he once again frowned.

* * *

"Headmaster, I've been meaning to ask... is it alright if I took roughly four days off?" Headmaster Cid Kramer, looked up at the commander with a surprised look. 

"Alright? It's fine! Here Edea and I were having a bit of a bet to see if you'd ever take a day off let alone a sick day!"

'_A bet...?'_ Squall thought, "What does me having a sick day have anything to do with you and Matron, Sir?"

"Well...Squall, if you thought about it, can you think of any day where you'd not gone to work?"

"Yes, those times I was dragged out."

"Exactly... you've been **dragged** out."

"Still-"

"I don't care Commander, I approve of your request, and actually, I am going to grant you two full weeks instead of four." The headmaster smirked as he signed a form for a certain brunette to have another ball for the new SeeDs this year.

"Two full weeks!? But sir!"

"Is that a problem?"

"Sir! That's too long! What about paperwork and things-"

"No need you mind..." Cid kept a serious tone that was close to as serious as his face. "You are dismissed."

"But sir-"

"Dismissed Commander!" Squall stood up and growled as he left.

"Damn it..."

* * *

"Quistis..." 

"Will you stop it Seifer?"

"Only if you tell me you want me..."

"Go to Hell Seifer."

"Can I bring you with me?" The taller blond smirked.

"No." Quistis inwardly smirked.

"Aww, you know you'd miss me." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Get a life Seifer."

"Then how come you told me you **_wanted_** me to come to Deling City so bad?"

"Because you know the pianist! You've known her since you were born!" Quistis spat out.

"And we've never agreed on anything since." Seifer replied casually.

"No woman in her right mind would agree with you."

"Was that a compliment or a complaint?"

"Whatever floats your boat."

"Touché." Seifer snorted as he leaned against a wall. Quistis took advantage of this and walked off. "Hey wait up!"

* * *

(A/N: ...if I can avoid it... I'm not gonna name the Library girl til' I know what I should...so... uh...people? Help with naming her!) 

"So...I was wondering...if you're not busy at all...that is with the library..." A blond spike haired boy fidgeted with two tickets behind his back. "I was wondering...if ya know, you'd wanna come to the Deling City Ice Ball Recital."

"But that recital's sold out!"

"I know... but it just so happens..." He nervously showed her the two tickets as her eyes went wide. "I got tickets."

"Oh my...Hyne! Zell! You're the greatest boyfriend ever!" Zell's usually quiet girlfriend squealed in delight. Zell smirked. _'Memo to self...'_ He thought, _'Thank Irvine for the tickets.'_

_--Flashback--_

"_What do you mean give her these? They're tickets to some recital!" Zell said hesitantly as he flashed the two tickets Irvine just gave him._

"_Not just any recital, it's **the **Ice Ball." Irvine replied. Zell's eyes went wide._

"_That's sold out! How'd you get tickets?!" Zell looked at them from front to back making sure this wasn't a prank or a cruel yet lame joke again by Irvine._

"_I've got my resources..." Irvine shrugged. "So, do you want em' or no?"_

"_Hell yeah!"_

"_Alright, see ya around."_

"_Thanks!"_

_--Present Time--_

"Hyne! I love you Zell!" The library girl hugged the hot dog eating wonder tightly.

(A/N: They really need new nick-names...)

* * *

"_**Now boarding, Balamb City Train Station to Deling City Train Station."**_

"That's us guys." Irvine picked up his and Selphie's luggage. "C'mon, let's go."

"I can't believe we're going!" Zell's girlfriend and Selphie at the same time cried. Zell picked up his bags and his girlfriend's and followed suit to Irvine. The two excited girl ran after them.

"I can't believe I let you guys talk me into this..." Squall mumbled as he walked through the sliding doors to the train.

"C'mon Seifer! Let's go! Hurry up!" Quistis said dragging her baggage with her. For once she wouldn't mind having Seifer being her significant other or something and pick up her luggage for her and-

"Let me get this..." Seifer said almost unconsciously. Without even looking at her he walked off to the train.

"...okay, so maybe he does show boyfriend potential."

"Come on Quistis! We can't hold up the train for you!"

"I'm coming!"

* * *

"Yay! Trains!" Selphie said energetically. She looked to Irvine with pleading eyes. He only smiled and took their cards, swiped it in the machine, making the door open and Selphie give him a hug. Then she took off. 

"Well, I suggest everyone get a bit of rest." Irvine winked to the rest of the group who was just standing there debating on what to do, excluding Squall of course who was standing in the corner silent. His fur on his usual attire supporting his head as if a pillow. Irvine then walked out into the hallway.

"I say we just go to sleep." Zell's girlfriend yawned to show that she was a bit tired. "After all it's what? Almost a whole day trip right?" Zell nodded and even though his judgment was good enough for her, she looked to Quistis who also nodded. "Alright then, I'm going to take a nap." She reached her hand for the door to open when she stopped and looked around.

Zell looked to her..._ 'Maybe she wants to take it to the next level...?'_

"Zell?"

"Yes?!" He asked rather quickly.

She smiled, "Wake me up when we get there will you?"

Hiding his downtrodden face, "Sure." With that she ran off to the sleeping quarters. Zell let out a sigh.

"Looks like Chicken-wuss ain't getting lucky today." Seifer let out a mock full laugh.

"Isn't like you're going to either." Zell retorted coldly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm hungry." And off he was to the train's lunch quarters. Seifer, now furious that Zell had made a comeback that Seifer couldn't truly retort back to looked at Quistis.

"Oh good luck trying..." She trailed off. "Ask Squall if you're really **that** desperate." She smirked and left.

"What is this!? Make-Fun-Of-Seifer Day!? And even if I was a gay I wouldn't!" Still yelling after Quistis he left.

Squall just looked out the window. _'Why can't I be around **normal** people?'

* * *

_

"_**Now arriving at Deling City Train Station."**_

"We're here!" Selphie whistled out happily.

"Yes we are," The library girl let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes. "Let's get our stuff."

"Right-o!" Selphie said giving something that looked short of a salute and then ran off. The librarian worker ran after her.

Irvine looked through the crowd of cars and spotted one, "That's our ride guys!"

"That limo!?" Zell asked. Irvine grinned and nodded.

"She's a rich little princess," Selphie punched his arm lightly. "What? She is!" A blond haired driver noticed Seifer and Irvine walking to the car and got out of it, and began to silently help them with their luggage.

"Thank you," Quistis said as she handed him her baggage. After the driver finished loading he opened the door.

"I'm sorry, but Ms. Heartily cannot join you at the moment as she has business elsewhere. She will see you soon though."

"Thanks Cid," Seifer thought for a moment about Rinoa's schedule. "By the way, do you know what Rin's busy with?"

"No, I don't Almasy," Seifer frowned. He got into the car, shut the door, found a comfortable seat next to Quistis and Cid drove off.

"Cid, drive us to the Red Deling Hotel would you?" Irvine asked.

"No can do kid, Ms. Heartily requested your presence at the Heartily Mansion...you know how she is about you guys."

"Don't we ever."

"Wait, hold up, Seifer you know Rinoa?" Selphie found it a shock to know that Seifer knew someone this famous.

"Yeah, we grew up together," Seifer sighed. "**That** was fun." He said in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"Ha, Seifer was even Rinoa's first-" Irvine stopped as he saw Seifer give him a death glare.

"Shut up cowboy."

"Her first what Irvy!?"

"Nothing darlin', it's nothing," Irvine murmured as he stroked her short hair.

"So, how long is it gonna take to get there?" Zell asked as he looked out the window. Of course he'd been to Deling City on missions, but he never really got to enjoy it. His girlfriend had her head on his shoulder and also stared out into the scenery.

"I'd say about thirty minutes at least," Cid replied. Zell nodded.

Seifer took a look at everyone's position. Irvine and Selphie, being all lovey dovey were looking at each other as Irvine stroke her hair. Squall had his eyes closed, his arms folded, apparently thinking about why he came. Zell was looking out the window, staring out into the abyss, and his girlfriend doing the same only with her head on his shoulder and finally Quistis who was just looking at everyone else.

"You know..." Seifer whispered into her ear. "Everyone's all close except for Commander Puberty over there... and us... so how about we-"

"**Don't** even think about it Seifer," Quistis stated coldly without looking at him.

'_Damn! Two strikes in a day!'  
_

_

* * *

_

"The mistress will be with you shortly, until then I will escort you to your rooms." One of the butlers clapped told them. He then clapped his hands and some men dressed in baby blue bellboy suits picked their luggage and took them to the baggage's owner's room.

"Come now, follow me," The butler began to walk down the hall way, showing each person their room until he came down to Squall. "Sorry, but you're bedroom is going to be upstairs."

"Whatever," He followed the butler up to his room. There were only three doors on the second floor.

"Ms. Heartily said that if we needed another room we could use the one next to hers," He pointed to the door. "That room is yours Sir." He then bowed. "If you need us Sir, do not hesitate to call me... just say you're looking for Zidane."

"...thank you." Squall mumbled. The butler nodded and left. Squall opened the door and laid his eyes on a remarkable room that was as close to a five star hotel room suite then most could get. "Well, this...woman knows how to live extremely well."

* * *

Squall was lying down on his bed when he heard a knock on the door. 

"Ugh...who is it?" Squall looked at the door waiting for someone to barge in, but the door didn't open. Instead he heard someone's voice.

"The butler told me to tell you that dinner is ready so go down," A female voice said, though it sounded as if she mumbled it because of the door. "Tell everyone I'll be down in a few will you?" He then heard foot steps leaving.

'_Who the hell was that?'  
_

_

* * *

_

"Hey Squall, did you see Rinoa on your way down?" Irvine asked as he saw the Commander walk down the stairs to the huge dining room where everyone was.

Squall shook his head, "No, why?"

"Zidane had her go to tell you that dinner was ready." _'So that's who that was...'_

"She should be down any moment she said," Squall looked at the food set at the table. It was quite a lot of food. His hearing switched from the conversation Selphie, Irvine, and Zell were having to the knocks of wood from the staircase. Everyone became quiet as Irvine arose from his seat and went around the corner to obviously greet his best friend. They walked around the corner and everyone looked to the two. Beside Irvine was a raven-haired, chocolate brown eyed, golden tips in the hair, beautiful smile, and vanilla skin girl. (A/N: Quite a long description, ya think?)

"Guys...this, is Rinoa." Irvine smirked using his hands in an order as if he was presenting something that was worth a lot.

"Hi." She gave a warm and welcoming smile. "I'm Rinoa Heartily."

Everyone including Squall looked at her closely and the one thing that came to Squall's mind was;

'_Hyne.... she's beautiful.'

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** Hm...It seems like the cold, hearted, lone Commander is taking an interest in Ms. Heartily. I wonder if things'll work out? What do you think? This story has no plot! So...review peoples! And maybe I'll update this fic. Just maybe. And remember people! I need a name for the Library Girl!

REVIEW!


	2. Invite Me, Rinoa

**Where You Want To Be  
**_Chapter Two: Invite me, Rinoa  
_By: Black Demon567

"_Feelings and emotions get the best of us,  
__But that's what makes us human."_

**Author's Note:** I've decided to call Zell's girlfriend Leah. Thanks whoever gave me the name... but I've also taken to the name Lee. So... it'll be her nickname. So, Leah Lee... anymore confusing equations?

**Summary:** Squall and co. have arrived in Deling City and got to meet the famous pianist, Rinoa Heartily. What will happen now...? (I don't know! It's plotless!)

**Status On Story:** No plot! I ain't trying to rush the romance...but I think I'm gonna have a little twist and pain with Squall...and I figured I didn't write enough description.

**Author's Status:** On Story: I still hate my writing capabilities and have no idea why I'm writing still...someone find a therapist. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy or Square Enix for that matter.

* * *

"Hi." She gave a warm and welcoming smile. "I'm Rinoa Heartily."

* * *

"It's nice to meet you all!" She said happily. "Even if Seifer's one of them." Seifer scoffed and got up. 

"Oh, it's nice to see you too Rin." He mumbled sarcastically. _'I swear this day should be crowned Make-Fun-Of-Seifer Day.'_ She nonetheless gave him a hug.

"RIN!" A hyperactive voice was heard loudly. Rinoa turned to see a petite brunette in yellow clothing rushing towards her and practically tackling her.

"Hi Selph..." Rinoa patted her head and returned the embrace. "How are you?"

"Good!"

"That's good," Rinoa looked to Seifer. "Well, I've greeted everyone I know, so how about you introduce me to everyone?"

Seifer merely nodded and turned to the rest of the group and started to point out the people and state who they were. Each person when stated stood up and shook the pianist's hand.

"This is Quistis." Seifer smiled inwardly as he pointed out the blond haired girl.

"Ah, the infamous Instructor Trepe." Rinoa giggled. "Seifer's told me a lot about you." Quistis gave her an awkward look, then looked to Seifer who gave a: _Yeah, so what?_ grin.

"I doubt that any of it was good," She said matter of fact.

"No no, it was all good things," Rinoa smiled. "He gives much respect to you Instructor."

'_What...?'_ Quistis' mind was a blur. Seifer said nice comments about her?

"Moving on..." Seifer pointed to the spiky haired blond and his girl friend.

"That's Chicken-wuss-"

"Hey!" Zell pouted. "Ugh...my name's Zell, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." The pianist smiled. Zell rubbed his hand on the side of his baggy shorts and placed it out. She shook it. Seifer then pointed to Zell's girlfriend.

"And she's uh...well...uh...I don't know...Library girl?"

"I have a name." The girl sighed. Not many people knew her name and only called her library girl.

"Then...what is it?" Seifer mumbled getting ticked off.

"It's Leah, but you can call me Lee," She shook Rinoa's hand. "It's what Zell calls me."

"I'll keep that in mind." Now all that was left was Squall.

"And this is Commander Puberty," Was the first thing Seifer said. Squall looked up at Seifer with a cold glare from his icy blue eyes.

'_Nice eyes...very cute...if only he'd smile...'_ Rinoa thought. Irvine rolled his eyes and spoke.

"His name's Squall Leonhart...I've told you about him, haven't I Rin?" Rinoa nodded.

"So this is Commander Leonhart, it's nice to meet you." She held out her hand but he only looked at it, then crossed his arms and looked away.

"Whatever." Him and Rinoa chorused. Rinoa began to giggle.

"Irvine's told me that's your favorite word, or at least your most used." Squall rolled his eyes, but somewhere in his mind he let out a smirk.

* * *

"Well, I hope you guys enjoy dinner!" Rinoa said now seated, she looked to Zell. "By the way, Irvine told me you love hot dogs so I had an order of them just for you." Zell looked at her shocked and with so much happiness, he then turned to Irvine. 

"Can we keep her?" With a childish expression of want adding puppy eyes for effect.

Irvine laughed, "I guess...if she's a good princess." Rinoa smiled and nodded. The food came out and everyone ate. It was quite a delicious meal, so much which most had seconds and Zell was now on his fifteenth hot dog. By the time they had finished it was 7:27 P.M.

"Well... now what do we do?" Quistis asked. "It's only 7:30...there's no way I could possibly go to sleep at this time."

"She could go all night," Seifer said with a smirk. Quistis elbowed him in the rib. "Ow!"

"We could go to town." Rinoa added in. The others looked at each other with agreement.

"Alright! Let's go!" Leah said excitedly. She stood up quickly taking Zell by the hand to her room to see what she would wear.

"What's there to do in town?" Seifer asked.

"You idiot..." Irvine sighed as he got up to go see the driver, Cid.

Rinoa's eyes went wide, "Shopping of course!"

* * *

"Quistis!" Seifer pleaded for the millionth time. "Please, please can we go back to the mansion?" 

"For the last time, no."

"But we've been shopping for hours!" Seifer moaned checking his watch. It read 8:13. _'Okay...so maybe not hours...'_

"Seifer... I'm warning you... I really want to get some shopping done."

"Why?"

"...personal reasons."

"Bull shit."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing... ugh." Seifer groaned. Quistis looked around and her eyes opened with pleasure spreading across her face as a smile tugged on her face.

"Let's go there... the clothing shop!" Seifer's eyes went wide as he looked to her.

"WHAT?"

* * *

Zell, Leah, Selphie, Irvine, Squall, and Rinoa heard a yell throughout the mall. 

"The hell was that?" Zell asked.

"Quistis probably dragged Seifer into a clothes store... you know how he gets." Selphie giggled as Irvine just shrugged with a smile. "He hates going shopping." Selphie tugged onto his coat and he pulled his head down so she could whisper into his ear. He grinned and hooked his arm in which she placed her hand through and they walked off saying anything.

"They're so cute." Rinoa smiled discreetly as she saw the petite 'train girl' take the cowboy's hat and put it on her.

"Yes, they are..." Leah trailed off.

"Hey, Lee? Wanna go in there?" Zell asked her pointing to a book store.

"Zell, are you sure?" He nodded a bit reluctantly. "Okay!" Faster then you could say 'bookworm' they were gone, leaving Rinoa and silent Squall all by themselves.

'_Great, I'm stuck with her...'_

'_Great, I'm stuck with him...'_

"So...um... Squall..." Rinoa gave a nervous chuckle. "What do you want to do?"

"Go home."

"Ah... I see, well..." Rinoa bit her lip. This was going to be harder then she thought. "How about we get ice cream?" She looked up to Squall, who was silent and quiet, his back pressed against the wall. There was no nod and no shaking head left to right. "Alright, let's go!" She took him by the wrist and dragged him, literally, to the ice cream shop.

"So, what do you want?"

"Nothing, I don't like ice cream." Well, that was kind of a lie, since he did like ice cream... but he just didn't feel like having any.

"Okay! He'll have a butterscotch ripple and I'll have some rocky road." Rinoa said to the register lady.

"I said I di-"

"-dn't want any, yes I know. But who cares, it's fun to eat ice cream." She said with a cute smile. The lady came back with two ice creams on cones.

"That'll be five gil." Rinoa smiled and nodded and began to rummage through her purse when she heard a cling hit the counter. She looked up to see five coins sitting on the counter and one of the ice creams gone. The lady took the coins and put them in the gil register. Rinoa took her ice cream and turned to see Squall walking to an empty table where he sat and ate his ice cream with a serious expression.

"Um... thanks." Rinoa said sitting down on the other side of the table.

"Whatever..."

"You know, you'll get wrinkles from being that serious all the time."

"Whatever."

"Is that all you say?"

"No." Rinoa looked at him with curiousity.

"I see... so, what's it like..."

"What is what like?"

"Being a commander?"

"It's a job, a lot of paper work, always busy."

"Sounds like fun..." Rinoa said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

'_Yeah... it's tons of fun...'_ Squall thought to himself with a hint of humor.

* * *

"Look Irvy! There they are!" 

"Well, let's go see em'!" Irvine said about to walk when he felt a tug on his arm.

"No come on! Rinoa got Squall to talk! They're having a conversation!" Selphie told him. "It's a miracle! And plus, don't they look cute together!"

"Selphie, what do you mean?"

"I mean, wouldn't it be just perfect if Rin got with Squall? He needs someone in his life!"

"No, Selphie... don't play matchmaker."

"And why not?" Selphie asked him with a pout, placing her hands on her hips.

"I just... uh... don't you think Squall'd get mad?" Irvine said with hesitiation.

"Well, it's not like you could tell with that serious face of his!"

"I'm just sayin' darlin'... let him work it out on his own."

"...I...um... f-fine." Selphie sighed. "I won't do anything."

"Promise?"

"...promise." Selphie replied. As Irvine kissed her forehead, Selphie smiled as she untwined the two fingers behind her back.

* * *

"Oh thank God! I can breathe!" Seifer said taking huge breaths. 

"Relax Seifer, we were only in the perfume department for five minutes!"

"But Quistis, that stuff is air poison!"

"Are you saying that woman don't smell nice in perfume, but it can kill you?" Quistis asked him in disblief.

"I... well, I wouldn't be surprised if there was poison in those bottles!" Quistis looked at him as if he were a child.

"You're so immature." Quistis turned and frowned sighing as she thought, _'Well, there goes that perfume I'm wearing...'_

Seifer watched her walk away... _'Great Seifer, there goes your chance of being with her...'_ "Hey, wait up!"

* * *

"You're kidding me right? You had to clean the girl's bathroom all because you gave the cleaning crew a day off when it was spring break?" Squall just ignored her. "Not only is that funny, but that is so lame!" Rinoa burst out laughing. 

"And why IS it lame?"

"Because, you missed spring break! How could you miss spring break?" She said between laughs.

"I had work." He replied coolly.

"They do call it spring break for a reason." Rinoa calmed herself and tried regain herself.

"I see, and so you had a spring break too?"

"Well, kind of. You see I got to go to Esthar during it, but I had a piano recital." Rinoa smiled. "Hey, you know what? I need to go to practice tomorrow for the Ice Ball... you want to come?"

"Whatever..."

"I'll take that as a yes. Then it's settled." Rinoa grinned and flipped her hair back.

* * *

A set of pale blue eyes stared on the raven haired girl with the brunette commander. He gritted his teeth as he saw the girl smile at the man that was sitting across from her. Then as his eyes were settled on her, she saw her get up and get a napkin as she walked to the commander's side. Apparently he had gotten ice cream on his jacket and she began to wipe it off ignoring that gunblader's refusals and such. 

"I'll kill him..." He murmured to himself as his eyes narrowed.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Didn't think I'd update huh? Well, even thought it LOOKS like it, I don't have a plot... this story is just pointless fluff and such. And I just noticed that I made it through the whole story without making one A/N in it! Yes! Thanks to everyone for their reviews and if you guys review a lot this time too, I'll update... as soon as I figure where this thing is headed... if it is headed somewhere... hm... **

Just a little taste of what might happen next...

**Next Chapter: **_Squall goes with Rinoa to the practice, but finds out something that bothers him, but he doesn't know why it bothers him... what could it be?_

_Selphie the Matchmaker is on the move, along with her accomplice, Leah. Could these two cause more trouble then they're worth?_

_And will Seifer ever say the **right** thing? Let alone will Seifer day ever be over?_

_Find out next time. Til' then, tune in! Review!_


	3. Words Cannot Describe

**Where You Want To Be  
**_Chapter Three: Word's Cannot Describe  
_By: Black Demon567

"_If love is blind,  
__Then give me a seeing eye dog, sunglasses, and goodbye vision!"_

**Author's Note: **I love that quote. :Smiles: I can't believe such the wonderful reviews I'm getting for this story! I'm honored... who knows, this might become my highest priority... now to find a plot...

**Summary: **A trip to the mall did some good for the group. Rinoa has just invited Squall to a practice... fun, right? Other people think otherwise...

**Status On Story:** According to all, everyone loves it. Sweet. But... still no plot! Freaky, huh?

**Author's Status On Story: **...whoever said I had to like it?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters other then those that sound relatively non-related to Square-Enix. That and the story are mine. The rest Square-Enix owns.

* * *

A set of pale blue eyes stared on the raven haired girl with the brunette commander. He gritted his teeth as he saw the girl smile at the man that was sitting across from her. Then as his eyes were settled on her, she saw her get up and get a napkin as she walked to the commander's side. Apparently he had gotten ice cream on his jacket and she began to wipe it off ignoring that gunblader's refusals and such.

"I'll kill him..." He murmured to himself as his eyes narrowed.

* * *

Noises came from the outside of Squall's door that continued to piss him off. It was only seven thirty in the morning and Seifer and Quistis were already at it.

"What do you mean he's back?" Quistis said quickly, "Who is he anyways?"

"He was Rinoa's boyfriend..." Seifer mumbled angrily.

"...alright, and why is that so bad?" Quistis inquired.

"He hasn't always been the kindest person to men around Rinoa."

"And your point?" Quistis asked.

"Remember that black eye your boyfriend got?" Another voice asked. Irvine closed his and Selphie's door where a loud snore could be heard.

"How you sleep through that monster's snores I'd love to know..." Seifer whispered. Irvine only half smirked.

"He isn't my boyfriend, and yes I do remember that black eye..." Her eyes grew wider, "No... he did that to you?"

Seifer nodded slightly.

"But you said that was from a fight with some monster!" Quistis said loudly. Irvine quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

"So I lie sometimes... jeez, sue me." Seifer replied.

"I think we should stop talking and continue some other time, alright?" Irvine asked. The other two nodded and Irvine walked off into the distance and exited down the steps.

Quistis turned back to her door and opened it.

"Going to invite me in?" Seifer asked.

Quistis looked at him and smirked, "You wish." She then walked into her room.

"Hey... you forgot to close your..." Seifer paused for a second, "Oh you sly girl..." And with a chuckle, he walked into her room and closed the door quietly.

Even though Squall's eyes were closed, he rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Good morning Squall!" Selphie chirped happily.

"Not now Selphie..." Squall murmured in annoyed tone as he ate his toast.

"Aww, is Squall not a morning person?" Selphie said in a cooed voice.

"I actually think Squall isn't a person sometimes," Zell answered with a grin on his face. Squall looked up and glared at him. "Right, going back to food..."

"By the way, Rinoa said she was sorry but she left already for the Ice Balls Center for her practice but she says once you're ready the limo outside will take you," Quistis said, diverting her eyes for a few seconds away from the newspaper.

Seifer sipped his coffee, "So, goin' for Galbadia's Angel?"

"No," Squall replied calmly, "She invited me."

"Sounds like a date..." Zell mumbled through his chewed food in his mouth. Squall gave him another cold glare making Zell look down at his food, "Right... food."

Leah rolled her eyes and smiled, "I think you guys would make a cute couple."

'_Uh-huh... and she has a boyfriend. Wait, since when did I care?'_

"Whatever."

* * *

"Here you are, Sir," Cid said opening the door for Squall, "The Ice Ball Center." Squall looked at the gigantic building. Its walls were filled with beautiful glass windows and the walls were streaked with a stunning color of royal blue paint.

Cid closed the door and smirked, "Just call when you want me to pick you up." He put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it, then patted Squall on the shoulder and got into the limo's driver's seat and drove off.

Squall slowly walked up the steps in awe of the building and arrived at the front door. He opened it and walked to the front desk where a woman sat at typing. Calm piano playing could be heard.

'_Wow...'_ Squall thought, _'She plays beautifully.'_

"May I help you, sir?" The woman asked.

"I'm not sure, but I was asked to meet Miss Heartily during her practice," Squall replied.

"I see. Your name please?"

"Squall Leonhart," Squall answered. The receptionist nodded and typed a few words and gave a confused look.

"That's odd, but according to this 'Squall Leonhart' already came in and is currently with Miss Heartily," The receptionist looked at Squall, "I'm sorry, sir... but this happens quite a lot."

"I see... so, what do I do?" Squall asked. He then heard two doors open and looked. Two giant men dressed in black jackets with the title 'Security' on the back of them walked out. They took him by the arms.

"I'm sorry, sir. But Rinoa has many crazed fans and not to mention a crazy ex-boyfriend who's absolutely belongs in the looney bin."

The next thing Squall knew was the feeling of the cold concrete outside of the building.

"Ow..." Squall groaned in pain. His eyes then flashed open.

"_...not to mention a crazy ex-boyfriend who's absolutely belongs in the looney bin."_

"_Remember that black eye your boyfriend got?"_

"...shit."

* * *

Rinoa tapped the last few keys on the piano of the song she was playing and jotted a few notes down in her notebook. She then heard the noise of a door open and then close. She looked up with a hand over her forehead to block the light of the spot lights placed on her.

"Squall?" She asked but there was no reply, but she still heard footsteps.

"Is that you?"

"Have you been cheating on me, my little Angel?" Was the reply, in a cold sarcastic tone.

Rinoa felt and ice cold feeling go down her spine. _'That voice...'_ She thought.

"Did you miss me?" The voice asked.

"...Jared, you know you're not supposed to come one hundred feet of me," Rinoa said warningly.

"You know a document can't stop my love for you, Rinny." The sadistic grin on the face of the man seemed to have a mind of its own, as it seemed to crack wider to the point of where you'd think it would fall off his face.

"Someone! Help!" Rinoa yelled, backing away slowly from the moving Jared.

"Oh, there's no one that can help you... they've been... dealt with," Jared chuckled a little bit.

* * *

'_How do I get in?'_ Squall thought to himself as he walked to the side of the building. He noticed a door that said, 'Emergency Exit - Do Not Enter'.

"...well, even if it's an exit..." Squall trailed off, unsheathing his gunblade, "It's still an emergency."

* * *

"Jared... please, let go of me," Rinoa struggled as her arm was being held tightly by Jared's hand.

"Why did you leave me Rinny?" Jared asked in an odd way. He forced her arm behind her back and bent her over, placing her upper torso on the piano. Rinoa's eyes went wide.

"Please, Jared... don't... let go of me!" She screamed.

"Why did you le-" The sound of a gun reloading cut the ex-boyfriend off. He turned his head to see a very pissed off Squall holding his gunblade in ready position to fire.

"I, Squall Leonhart, Commander of the Balamb Garden, mercenary and owner of the license to kill, order you to let go of her," Squall gritted through his teeth.

Jared smiled and whipped Rinoa up to make her stand. He pulled a gun from his pocket and held the tip to her head, "So nice of you to join us, Leonhart..."

"Let go of her or I'll shoot you!" Squall roared.

"By the time you shoot, I'll have driven a bullet into..." Jared trailed off as his kissed Rinoa's neck gently. She turned her head in disgust. "...beautiful Rinoa's head."

Squall still didn't move.

"Squall... help me..." Rinoa whispered scared for her life.

After a long pause Squall asked, "What do you want?"

"Drop your gunblade to the side and let me go..." Jared's finger curled on the trigger gently, "...alone."

"Squall..." Rinoa said worried.

"...fine." The gunblader slowly put his gunblade on the floor and kicked it to the right of the stage.

Jared hesitantly shoved Rinoa to Squall and gave an irritated look to Squall, "He won today, my love. Be happy Mister Leonhart came to your rescue... but I promise you I will have you." And with that Jared left quickly and quietly, giving Rinoa's back a look that made Squall scowl.

Squall was about to go pick up his gunblade when he felt two arms wrap around his body. This took him by surprise as he looked down at the brunette that was hugging him. She was crying.

Squall looked at her head confused and lifted a hand to pat her back, but then stopped thinking it wasn't the best approach. He then slowly wrapped her arms around her own body. She hugged tighter giving Squall the idea that it was all right to embrace her. He lifted a hand and ran his gloved fingers through her hair.

After a few sniffles and hiccups Squall heard four words that made his mind spin, "Squall... don't leave me."

* * *

"What do you mean you met Jared?" Irvine yelled. The group, excluding Squall and Rinoa, were in an office room in Rinoa's mansion.

"Yeah, he..." Said Squall's voice from the loud speaker of the phone, "He came in as me and I found him trying to take advantage of her..."

The women in the room, plus Zell (for some reason) gasped and covered their mouths in shock. Seifer and Irvine both gritted their teeth and clenched their knuckles.

"Tell me you killed him," Irvine growled.

"No, I didn't... he held Rinoa hostage," Seifer groaned at the response.

"Where are you Squall?" Quistis asked.

"We're going to my condo," Rinoa's voice replied, "I don't feel safe going home."

"Fine, we'll meet you there." Seifer stated.

"No, I don't want anyone else in this... and plus, just me and Squall going won't cause as much attention as opposed to all of us," Rinoa stated.

In the car the Squall had rented, he stared at Rinoa in disbelief.

Back at the office, the others heard Rinoa yell, "Squall!" And then they heard tires screeching.

"Rinoa?" Selphie asked.

"We'll talk later, we're almost there..." Rinoa trailed off. "And Irvine and Seifer?"

"Yeah?" Both replied in unison.

"...Don't tell dad."

Rinoa closed the phone and put it in her pocket, "I'm sorry for dragging you into this Squall."

Squall just kept his eyes on the road as he had no clue how to reply. _'Say something Leonhart! Give her assurance! Tell her it's okay! Tell her that you'll protect her no matter what!' _A voice in his head yelled.

"...Yeah." Squall replied. He mentally kicked himself and heard the voice say, _'Good one commander.'_ He rolled his eyes.

"Make a right here," Rinoa said, "It's a small little condo..."

* * *

Small... was not even a word to compare to the size of the condo. It wasn't small at all. In fact, it was as big as a normal house.

Squall had half the mind to ask if all celebrities thought that the ordinary for a normal person was really just small things.

He got out of the car and walked to the other side where he helped the pianist out of the car. She smiled as he looked at him, "You know... with the sun setting behind you... you look really cute."

Squall tried to contain a small smile, but wasn't able to control the redness of his cheeks from appearing. She giggled and pulled out a pair of keys as she walked to the door. Squall followed locking the car with the car keys.

"Sorry if it's a little bit musty... I haven't been here in months," Rinoa said, half-smiling, half-frowning.

She opened the door and walked inside. Squall followed suit and looked around in awe. It was an extravagant home furnished with beautiful furniture. Lights flicked on giving it more of a home sweet home feeling.

"Well... welcome," Rinoa said happily, smiling.

"You know, you don't seem that depressed or scared..." Squall said, looking at the book in the bookcase.

Rinoa still smiled, "Well, that's because you're here to protect me!"

Squall looked at her like a deer in front of head lights, "What?"

"Well... I just... I was kind of hoping that you'd be my body guard as of right now..." Rinoa asked, giving a cute look.

"I... guess." Was Squall's reply.

"Come on... I'll go order us some pizza or something," She then quietly skipped to the kitchen and picked up the phone and dialed the number to the local pizzeria. "What do you want on your pizza Squall?"

Squall was currently looking through the bookcase and found a particular book entitled, 'The Caraway's Album'. "Hm? Oh... plain."

He flipped the cover and looked at the first picture in shock as the picture showed Rinoa as a newborn, but under it was the name 'Rinoa Caraway' along with her birth date.

"...Caraway?" Squall asked himself, "So that's what she meant by 'don't call dad'."

"Pizza'll be here in twenty minutes or it's free," Rinoa said tying her hair into a pony-tail. Squall quickly shut the album book and put it under the chair.

"Great."

* * *

"Would you like some more wine, Miss?" The waiter asked Quistis.

Quistis, dressed in a beautiful red dress that complimented with the color of her lips replied, "I really don't think I should..."

"Go on Quisty... have some more," Seifer said, smirking. She hesitated and then nodded. The waiter smiled and poured a little amount.

"I'm not sure if you're actually trying to get a romantic mood going on or if you are trying to get me so wasted that you'll be able to knock me up," Quistis said slyly.

"Quisty, you wound me... such words..."

"Trying to get me drunk."

"And it's not working." Was Seifer's reply, the two looked at each other until they both bursted into laughter.

"Still... you look very handsome in a suit jacket," Quistis said with a smile. She held up her wine glass.

"Thank you, and may I say you look beautiful tonight," Seifer held up his and clinked his glass with hers.

"Remind me why we're here when your best friend was assaulted today?" Quistis asked.

"Because we don't want to attract any attention and we need to keep a low profile as it is and if we're running around in panic we're screwed," Seifer replied.

"Why?"

"Oh my... are you the model Seifer Almasy?" A woman asked, amazed at the sight of the man, "Could you sign this napkin for me?"

* * *

"I've kind of been wondering this," Rinoa said putting her plate down.

"Alright," Squall answered. "What?"

"Why didn't Jared kill you and me when he had the gun and you didn't have a weapon on you?" Rinoa asked.

Squall took out a small dagger with a trigger under it, "Besides having honor since he was once one of Galbadia's top soldiers, I think he knew I had this."

"What is it?"

"Gundagger. It's a new part of the gunblade series and I'm on of the first users. It's not out in store yet."

"Then how did he kn-"

"He was using one at the time," Squall said, cutting her off.

"Oh..."

"I think it's time we go to bed, it's eleven," Squall said, getting up and starting to clear the table. Rinoa put on her glasses and shut off the tv.

"Yes, dad..."

'_...that's General Caraway... ask her about why she's Rinoa Heartily instead.'_

"Don't call me that..." Squall groaned.

"Fine, Squally-poo." Squall rolled his eyes and groaned once more.

He finished washing the dishes and walked up the stairs to see a hall of doors, but only two were open. One room had its lights on while the other didn't. He walked to the one with the light on to see Rinoa getting changed into her baby blue pajamas but was in only a bra and her pajama bottoms. She turned to see him watching her and she blushed a little.

"Oh, hi," Rinoa said shyly.

"Yeah... um... goodnight," Squall said, diverting his eyes from her. He then began to walk off towards his room until he heard Rinoa say.

"Wait!" Rinoa walked out of her room now fully clothed, "I um..."

"Yes?" Squall asked impatiently.

"I was wondering if... you could... I mean... I don't exactly feel safe," Rinoa trailed off, "...could you sleep with me?"

"Sleep with you?"

"I mean, uh... sleep in the same bed as me... I'd feel safer." Rinoa looked at the floor, blushing rather crazily.

"...Whatever."

* * *

"Good night!" Rinoa said rather cheerly. She then turned around to see Squall staring at her as if annoying little children were screaming bloody murder and it was all Rinoa's fault.

"Do you do this with every bodyguard you have?" Squall asked.

Rinoa smiled happily and turned around and whispered to herself, "Only the cute ones... and there's only been one so far."

**

* * *

Author's Notes: I was going to add a little more to that last scene... and I was going to have the others in this chapter a lot more but I'm really tired and I've come to the conclusion that I'm not the best author anyways. Haha, it's 2 o'clock in the morning and I'm on my way home from Thanksgiving with the family and I'm keeping my dad company, along with doing work for work and homework for school. I'm multi-tasking! Go me! Haha.**

Who knew rap would get me into a writing mood too? If ya liked the updation, thank Eminem and his song "Like Toy Soldiers"...

I hope you guys enjoyed it, and look forward to the maybe next chapter! Review please!


End file.
